bellas_codingfandomcom-20200213-history
Original Na Tide
▽ALL HAIL NA TIDE▽ banner is a wip ▽SYNOPSIS▽ ▽ NEWS-LETTER▽ ~Reset Every 7 Days~ 8.30.17~Na Tide Was Founded ▽INJUNCTIONS▽ I. Loyalty Loyalty isnt just a word thrown around, it has true meaning behind it. Loyalty isnt just not double grouping or sharing our 'secrets'. Its being there when anyone of each other needs one another, its respecting one another, its being one. Disloyalty is IMMENSLY frowned upon in Na Tide Punishment// Exile or Mauled II. Respect Respect isnt just for the high ranks its for everybody and everybody deserves respect. Though keep in mind you will be mauled if you do disrespect any of the higher ranks it should be shared. Unless you are an Omega, then you're a worthless peice of trash. Punishment// Starved For 5 Days or Mauled III. Powerplay We cannot stress this enough! Powerplay is absolutely unaceptable in Na Tide. For those of you who dont know what powerplay is (and if you dont i dont suggest filling out that joining application), its using NN, NM, Dodge, Hit, Kills, Ends, ND, NE Etc. during roleplay hours. If so, you will be given a punishment by choice of the Overlords and two weeks of vocabulary training. Punishment // Banned From Roleplay For Two Weeks AND Overlords Choice. IV. Emoticons/Faces Being serious during roleplay hours is essential and it means not using emoticons from the Animal Jam library or typing them. Using Emoticons/Faces such as 'XD', ':)', ':3' ETC. is unacceptable Punishment// First Time: Warning/Second Time: Banned From Roleplay For A Week V. Leaving & Joining As if leaving once isnt bad enough because you broke an extremely powerful promise, you also had the guts to ask to return. You will be given ONE more chance to rejoin Na Tide but after that its over and you will be put on the banned list. However, if you are exiled/Mauled you wont be able to return at all unless the Overlords have given permission which is EXTREMELY rare. Please Note This Rule Is Only Used When We Have 20+ Members: You may ONLY join as a Youth. That way you get the full 'Na Tide' experience and it tests your loyalty. Also, it makes for a great plot as to how you were found. Please notify the Don's if this is unacceptable for you as for they will work something out with you, but it is not assured that you will get that rank. ▽CODIFICATION▽ ▽ATTIRE▽ Acceptable Avatars: Adult- Wolf Adolescent- Fox/Bunny Youth- Bunny Acceptable Pelt/Eye Colors ▽TERRITORIES▽ ▽COALATIONS ▽ ▽CELEBRATIONS▽ ~Celebration Of Love~ The Celebration Of Love is technically the first holliday of the year. It takes place on Feburary 20th and is for getting together with your friends, kins and lovers. The day starts out with a bunch of couples games and of course games for the singles and Youth, then it moves into a huge feast shared with alliances. ~Feasting Day~ ▽SCHEDULE▽ ~Central~ ~Pacific~ ~Mountain~ ~Eastern~ ▽SCRAPBOOK▽ ▽APPLICATIONS▽ Joining Application: Name: Username: '' ''Desired Ranking: Breed: Safe Chat Plus/Limited Chat: Sex: Are you active and how much are you active?: Past Associations: Reason of Joining: How you found our Site: Healing Example (shaman's only): Battle Example: Hunting Example: Loyalty Oath: Alliance Forum: Name of AJCW Page: Link to your Page: First In Command(s) OC Name: First In Command(s)Username: Benfits we will recieve: Benefits you would like to recieve: Member Count: Species: Loyalty Oath: Plot: '' Name:'' Username: Canines Involved '' ''Plot Idea: How Long Will This Plot Take Place?: Current Date: ▽CREDITS▽ Stolen coding and made it my own. credits to whoever made this, i will be finding out soon.